The technical field generally relates to engine systems having an aftertreatment, EGR, and a compressor. Aftertreatment systems often require periodic or intermittent temperature based regeneration operations. Achieving the temperature based regeneration is a challenge in many applications, and achieving the regeneration in a manner that does not have a strong negative impact on fuel efficiency or emissions is a further challenge. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.